The Clique: The TV Series
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: Meet...the Clique. The only thing harder than getting in...is staying in. WRITTEN IN SCRIPT FORM. Episode 1 pt 1 up! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. You might think it's totally pointless but I think the Clique would make such a good TV series and if it was, this is what the episodes should basically look like. So, yes, they mostly follow the basic storyline but there may be a few different plots too. I just started writing it for fun and figured I might as well post it on here just in case someone kind comes along who'd like to read it. I love reviews but please don't flame and don't tell me it's pointless, because I kind of know it is. And maybe someday they will make the Clique a real TV series. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Meet…the Clique!

_All: Girl power!!!_

Where the only thing harder than getting in…

_Massie: Did I mention Leesh,_

[Shot of Alicia] _"I heart that!"_

_Massie: Dyl,_

[Shot of Dylan] _"7th grade is gonna knock your socks off!"_

_Massie: Kris,_

[Shot of Kristen] _"Greetings from the Montador building!"_

_Massie: And I_

[Different shot of Massie] _"NFW!!"_

_Massie: Are thee only grade 7s invited?_

…Is staying in.

Don't miss the premiere of the Clique on fan fiction . net!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Really. Don't. Alert if you're interested. If it turns out absolutely no one will ever be, I'll stop posting :(. Oh, and if you have any kewl, realistic episode ideas you'd like to see, I'd luv to hear them!**


	2. THE CLIQUE aka Pilot pt 1

**Thanks for the good feedback! :D I was so glad to get such a quick response. **

**And ugh, I hate how all you can do to to your font is make it bold, italic, or underlined. This site won't even let you use asterisks. :(**

**Anywho, here's pt 1 of the pilot:**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Pilot a.k.a The Clique**

**SET: Massie in front of her bedroom mirror, adding finishing touches to her outfit.**

**Massie: 1 last coat of vanilla latte Glossip Girl and I am ready for show. Whaddaya think, Bean? 10? (Bean barks) Wise puppy. I would pet you but there is no risking ruining the perfect outfit with dog fur on the sleeves. Air kiss, baby. (air kisses him)**

**~~~~~~~~~~ Theme song: Find My Place – Samantha Boscarino ~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**How did I end up here?**_

_**One of the cool kids this year?**_

_**What a surprise now 'cause all that I am feeling is kind of weird…**_

_**And I---- I---- try to find my way, try to find my place**_

_**I----- I----- try to find my way, try to find my place…**_

**_..._**

**SET: Picking up friends in Massie's limo**

**Alicia: Ehmagawd! You look ah-dorable! (climbs in)**

**Massie: Mirror! You're easily a 9.5.**

**Alicia: Totally heart the Marc Jacobs blazer! Deff 9.9. And if higher was allowed on school days, you'd be a perfect 10.**

**Massie: I suppose we could make an exception considering it's 1****st**** day back. **

**Alicia: Point! (sniffs) Vanilla latte? Tote faved!**

**Massie: Aaand raspberry sorbet? (Alicia nods) Perf choice, Leesh!**

**Dylan: (enters) New school year. New diet. I am temp vowing into the vegetarian lifestyle. **

**Alicia: Then, you better skip the new KFC Glossip Girl.**

**Massie: (cringes) Gag reflex! Who wants to live life with chicken grease painted over your lips? **

**Alicia: Ehmagawd, Massie, point!**

**Dylan: Nil worries. Went with pina colada. Love or luhhhv?**

**Alicia: Opposite of neither!**

**Massie: BTW, the outfit? Cute times 9.2!**

**Dylan: What would make me 9.3?**

**Massie: An extra dab of pina coladaa!**

**Alicia: Given! Mass, you have an eye.**

**Massie: Yeah, Leesh, last time I checked, I had 2.**

**Kristen: (walks out in sweat suit and strips to stylish clothes) (joins them) Greetings from the Montador building! Even my so-2004 strict parents.**

**Massie: Okay, fab outfit…drab strip tease.**

**Kristen: Would you rather I wear the sweat suit to school?**

**Alicia: Try changing in OCD's restroom. Other than mirrors, only reason why they're there.**

**Massie: No, she's right. Can't tolerate LBR clothing on these fresh, leather seats.**

**Dylan: P.S. everyone watches us leave the car like hounding paparazzi.**

**Alicia: Point and point. I stand corrected.**

**Dylan: (to Kristen) Bonus Q: What's your gloss flav? I'm sitting right next to you and all I can smell is your peanut butter sandwich.**

**Massie: (freaks) PB breath?!?! No, no, and uh? Oh yeah. NO!!!**

**Alicia: Giv-ehn! Hand it over, Kris. That lunch is going to the bottom of the trash can where it belongs.**

**Kristen: 'Lax, guys. Morgan Cooper's buying it. She loves 'em.**

**Massie: (gasps) LBR of the year!**

**Alicia: Q! Why are you making LBR food to sell to LWayyBRs!?**

**Kristen: (thinks rapidly for excuse) Better Q! Why aren't **_**you? **_**It looks good on your..college application…?**

**Dylan: Pause. Rewind. Kris? Ur gloss?**

**Kristen: Called **_**'Rainy Days'.**_

**Alicia: Not raining, not valid. I have back up gloss. (hands it to her)**

**Massie: And with that, you're a 9.6. Alright, girls. Ready for your close up?**

**Alicia: And my extreme c.u. too!**

**Dylan: 7****th**** grade is gonna knock your socks off!**

**Massie: Hallway equals runway. Breathe deep, exhaling all insecurity. New moves include heel-clicking and handless bang swipe. Walk to the beat of **_**"Look But Don't Touch". **_**Take a moment to brace selves.**

**Alicia: Heart that song!**

**Dylan: Faving the heel-click!**

**Kristen: (deep breathe) Gone with the wind.**

**Massie: …It's time.**

**...**

**SET: PC exits car as everyone stares and tells their friends they've arrived. An LBR opens the door for the girls. They put their bags in their fancy lockers decorated with posters, mirrors, stickers, pictures, mini bulletin boards, and Glossip Girls in metallic tubes that that stick to their lockers. They shut lockers simultaneously and walk down as hallway all while "Look But Don't Touch" is playing. Muffled cries of "OMG!" and "Missed you so much!!" are heard.**

**Jenna: (walks in their way) So glad to see you guys again! 7****th**** grade would not be the same without you!**

**All: Given!! (Jenna smiles and walks off)**

**Alicia: Uh?! My word!**

**Dylan: Let's make today's punch-promoter any LBR clothing so we can make fun of how many tards there are!**

**Kristen: (chuckles) Dyl, no, if we did that, we'd look like we were becoming pro boxers. (PC cracks up)**

**Alicia: Point.**

**Massie: How 'bout the ultimate fashion don't-even-think-about-about it? Overalls. (girls react in horror at the possibility)**

**Dylan: (Alicia punches her shoulder) Shut up, where??**

**Alicia: (points) Mrs. Gosling. Try grossling! (girls gag)**

**Dylan: What a tard!**

**Massie: No wonder she teaches astronomy. She's all the way from Planet Dorkwad! (Kristen chuckles and high fives her)**

**Dylan: …Wait, is that really a planet?**

**...**

**SET: Massie in her 7****th**** grade homeroom with PC**

**Massie: (writes in journal) ****Yes! Made it to class, both earrings intact. Grade 7 promises to be ahhmazing!**

**Ms. Szymanski: Now, my biggest goal in here is to make us all feel like 1 big, happy family!**

**Massie: (passes note to Leesh that reads:) **_**Uh? My last doctor check up said nothing about finding loser DNA… **__**(Alicia giggles)**_

**Ms. Szymanski: And so --- (cut off when door opens)**

**DSL Dater (Swiss Miss Braids): 'Scuze me, Mrs Szymanski, can you spare half a minute?**

**Ms. Szymanski: …It's Ms.**

**DSL Dater (Ponytail): Aww… (she motions for them to proceed) (they walk in, holding 4 cards) Delivery for Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, and Massie Block. (LBRs stare in awe as the PC proudly accepts their invitations) (Invitations are gold, white and glittery with writing in liquid pen. When opened, the chorus of Demi Lovato's **_**"Party" **_**plays) (it reads:)**

_What: Skye Hamilton's back-2-school party XD_

_Where: The Hamilton's Country Club_

_Why: Swimming, gold, dancing, snacks, spin the bottle, karaoke, ping pong, and more!!_

_Who: Select grade 8s **(+ PRETTY COMMITTEE)**_

_When: Friday, September 11._

**Massie: (pretending to be unimpressed) …Cute invite.**

**Kristen: (copying Massie's casual attitude) Yeah, I'll..ask if I can go…**

**Swiss Miss Braids: (mockingly) Have to ask mummy and daddy if it's okay to attend a co-ed party? **

**Massie: (lying) No, she means we'd already scheduled Isaac to drive us to the Mall of America, shopping capital of the world, on that day, but we'd consider cancelling…if it was worth it.**

**Ponytail: Oh, you can consider it alright. Trust.**

**Massie: Done, done, and done.**

**...**

**SET: Bell rings at end of class. Everyone is exiting into hallway.**

**Dylan: (running after Massie in hall) Wait, Mass, can we go to Mall of America the day after?!**

**...**

**SET: Massie is trying on swim suits in bedroom.**

**Kendra: (knocks and enters) You're not jumping in the pool at this hour, right, Mass?**

**Massie: Ahv-course not, mom. Just choosing which swim suit to wear to the pool party of **_**Skye Hamilton**_**, 8****th**** grade alpha.**

**Kendra: Alpha? Oh, popularity is such a shallow thing to get into. You aren't a part of all that clique-y middle school drama, right?**

**Massie: Psssh, no way, mom. You know me…But I'm getting tote psyched to go to this! We're already just a day awayy.**

**Kendra: Tomorrow? Hon, tomorrow, we're having the Lyons over for dinner.**

**Massie: The Lyons? Are the tigers and bears coming too? Oh my. Besides, that's perf. That way you'll have someone to keep you and dad company while I'm gone.**

**Kendra: This is not the first you've heard of this! Jay and Judy Lyons will be staying in our guest house. They have a son, Todd. Daughter, Claire.**

**Massie: Kuhlaire?**

**Kendra: She's your age.**

**Massie: And you want me to entertain her? (sarcastic) I'll do my signature juggling act.**

**Kendra: I want you to be her friend.**

**Massie: But maahhhm!! You ah-lways taught me to honor my commitments! And I made a verbal commitment to Skye Hamilton that I would be at her party tomorrow! You have to respect that.**

**Kendra: I've been telling you about this since July. It's okay to miss 1 or 2 parties.**

**Massie: Nawt this one! Event of the century…up until **_**my**_** 8****th**** grade back-to-school pool party, that is. Did I mention Leesh, Dyl, Kris, and I are **_**thee **_**only grade 7s invited? **

**Kendra: I'm done discussing it. You're not going. End of story.**

**Massie: (grins) Ah, but then you have the sequel: Ask Dad.**

**...**

**SET: William Block's office**

**William: No. **

**Massie: Whyyy?!?!**

**William: Because the Lyons are ---**

**Massie: No, why are you ruining my life?!? You don't understand my feelings at all, your decision is inconsiderate and pig headed – like you – and oh. One more thing. GAAHHHH!!!!**

**William: Believe me, you'll love Claire. She's funny, sweet, and so excited to meet you. So…be nice.**

**Massie: Well, I don't know who she is but right now…****I hate her.**

**====================Commercial Break======================**

**Hope you like it. Please review and alert so you don't miss part 2! Favorite character this chapter? Favorite scene or even line? Oh, and don't forget to suggest any ideas you might have for later episodes. Do you want me to stick closely to the main plots of the books or expand and create many different storylines? Feedpack, please :)**


End file.
